1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal block with an improved rail-engaging structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal block which has an improved rail-engaging structure, is space-saving, and features increased convenience of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminal blocks are electronic components extensively used in a variety of machines to connect at least two power cords, control cables, or data transmission lines.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a perspective view of a conventional terminal block 9, the conventional terminal block 9 has a rail-engaging structure 91 which can slide in the left-right direction against or due to the elastic force of a spring (not shown) provided in the rail-engaging structure 91.
FIG. 2 shows a state of use of the conventional terminal block 9, in which the terminal block 9 is engaged with a rail 8. More specifically, as shown FIG. 2, the terminal block 9 is engaged with the rail 8 via the rail-engaging structure 91. To do so, the rail-engaging structure 91 is pulled outward with a tool, such as a screw driver (not shown), in order to put the rail 8 into the space thus formed. Once the rail 8 is in place, the tool is removed, allowing the rail-engaging structure 91 to return to its original position under the elastic force of the spring and thereby engage with the rail 8.
FIG. 3 demonstrates how the terminal block in FIG. 2 engages with the rail 8. In order for the terminal block 9 to engage with the rail 8, referring to FIG. 3, the entire terminal block 9 must be tilted so that the fixed side 92 of the terminal block 9 engages with the rail 8 first. Then, the entire terminal block 9 is rotated so that the rail-engaging structure 91, which is slidable in the left-right direction, is brought into engagement with the rail 8 by the elastic force of the spring.
According to above, the process of engaging the conventional terminal block 9 with the rail 8 not only is complicated and inconvenient, but also requires a large space for the engaging operation. In other words, there is still room for improvement.